Due to its proximity to a toilet bowl, a toilet seat is likely to get contaminated by germs from the toilet bowl. Since a toilet is generally not sanitized following each use, germs residing on the toilet seat may be transferred to users who raise or lower the toilet seat before or after use. A user of the toilet typically uses his/her hand to raise or lower the toilet seat by manually grasping an edge or an undersurface of the toilet seat, which may transfer germs to the user's hand and may cause the user to contract infections. Conventional toilet seat handles used to avoid direct hand contact with the toilet seat typically do not fit a toilet seat of different sizes and cannot be adjusted to compression fit on a toilet seat of different sizes.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for an adjustable toilet seat handle that is configurable to compression fit on a toilet seat of any size for allowing a user to raise or lower the toilet seat without direct hand contact with the toilet seat.